


Пластиковые звёзды

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Astronomy, Love Stories, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Songfic, Stars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Обещание, данное под звездами, нельзя нарушить.





	Пластиковые звёзды

У Донхёка в волосах звезды. Джено убеждается в этом примерно в тот момент, когда собственный затылок встречается с холодным полом университетского коридора, а макушка Донхёка утыкается ему в подбородок. Джено бездумно делает глубоки вдох; и он уверен, что Донхёк пахнет небом. Ночным небом, усеянным звездами.  
  
Джено ловит испуганный взгляд и следит за тем, как Донхёк виновато жует губу. Наблюдает, как он, опираясь о линолеум у его головы, поднимается на ноги. Джено смотрит на протянутую руку. Принимает помощь и наслаждается теплом протянутой ладони, пока Донхёк несколько раз кланяется, чтобы извиниться за то, что совсем не смотрит по сторонам.  
  
Джено слушает тихие вибрации донхёкового голоса и улыбается.  
  
Донхёк смотрит в ответ, и он уверен, что в глазах у Джено – солнце.  
  
 _Они расходятся каждый в свою сторону, но Донхёк все еще хранит в ладони тепло чужой кожи; а Джено сохраняет в карманах звезды, сорванные с кончиков бледно-голубых прядей._  
  
  
В столовой шумно, и яблоку упасть негде. Джено осматривается по сторонам, держа в одной руке поднос со своим обедом, а второй поправляет сползшую лямку рюкзака. Взгляд цепляется за знакомую лазурную макушку, и Джено, лавируя между студентами, падает прямо напротив Донхёка.  
  
\- Не помешаю? – Джено улыбается и заглядывает в глаза. Они - смесь темно-фиолетового и синего. Они такие, как рисуют на картинках вселенные и космос, и Джено такие никогда не видел. Джено тонет в них, потому что это кажется тем, что сейчас ему нужно больше всего.  
  
Донхёк поднимает на него глаза и моргает несколько раз. Удивленно осматривает нарушителя личного пространства, явно узнавая в нем утреннего парня, которого сбил с ног, и отрицательно качает головой, снова погружаясь в разглядывание картинок на страницах книги.  
  
Джено подпирает щеку кулаком и рассматривает Донхёка вблизи без какого-либо стеснения. Ковыряет попутно вилкой обед и немного глупо, но продолжает улыбаться. От Донхёка веет теплом. К нему жуть как хочется прикоснуться. Джено уверен, что тогда на кончиках пальцев останутся разводы золота, и от этого желания распирает грудную клетку.  
  
\- Что-то не так? – не отрываясь от книги, интересуется Донхёк. Он наверняка чувствует на себе взгляд незнакомца, но делает вид, будто ему совсем все равно.  
  
\- Меня Джено зовут, - отвечают с явной улыбкой, и Донхёк наконец поднимает глаза. Пожимает протянутую ладонь и называет свое имя, хотя Джено и так его знает. Но не озвучивает. Только кивает и задерживает касание к теплой руке чуть дольше положенного.  
  
Донхёк возвращается к своей книге и попутно запивает булочку йогуртом. Его брови забавно хмурятся, и Донхёк слишком часто касается выведенных аккуратными чернильными линиями татуировок на шее. У него там чуть ли не вся солнечная система в миниатюре, и Джено очень хочется провести по ней кончиками пальцев. Надавить и прочувствовать подушечками пульс на шее.  
  
\- Ты пялишься, - снова говорит Донхёк и закрывает книгу. Откладывает на край стола и подпирает ладонями подбородок. Сдувает лезущие в глаза волосы и выглядит так, что Джено едва удается сдержаться, чтобы самому не убрать их со лба Донхёка.  
  
Джено усмехается по-доброму, потому что ему совсем не стыдно, что его поймали на горячем. И отзеркаливает позу Донхёка. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и все вокруг уже не кажется важным.  
  
 _Донхёк сохраняет в памяти каждый теплый взгляд, пополняя коллекцию. А Джено думает о том, что Донхёк светит слишком ярко._  
  
  
Они встречаются в университетских коридорах, обмениваясь взглядами, и изредка разговаривают в столовой. Джено всегда с энтузиазмом слушает рассказы Донхёка об астрономии, о звездах и кометах, а тот в свою очередь с радостью принимает от Джено в подарок пластиковые звезды. И не важно, что для того, чтобы найти их, Джено пришлось объездить полгорода. Ради счастливого взгляда Донхёка, Джено, в общем-то, не против.  
  
Джено обещает Донхёку, что эти звезды никогда не погаснут, и Донхёк охотно верит, с особым трепетом расклеивая их на потолке в своей комнате. Каждый раз перед сном думает об улыбчивом Джено и загадывает желание, когда на часах 00:00.  
  
Они встречаются в стенах университета не так часто, как хотел бы Джено, но каждая встреча для обоих особенная и очень долгожданная. И не важно, что признаваться в этом они не спешат.  
  
  
Осень сменяется холодной зимой, которая приносит завалы по учебе, экзамены и бессонные ночи. Кроме того, она приносит вязаные свитера, шапки с помпонами и ежедневные походы в кафетерий за стаканчиком горячего какао или чая.  
  
Джено каждое утро таскает Донхёку чай с лимоном, чтобы тот не дай бог не заболел, и кормит питательными батончиками. На все возмущения по поводу того, что с таким рационом Донхёк станет совсем толстым, Джено только хмурится и просит Донхёка об этом не думать. Потому что, по мнению Джено, Донхёк слишком похудел за время сессии, а он так любил его мягкие щеки, что скучает по ним и ждет возвращения.  
  
Донхёк на такие заявления только закатывает глаза и зарывается носом в очередную книгу по астрономии. Прячет за разрисованными страницами легкое смущение и, сидя на задней парте огромной аудитории, поедает те самые батончики, чтобы к весне вернуть свои щеки, которые так любит Джено.  
  
Зима сменяется слишком уж дождливой весной, а за ней скоро наступает лето. Донхёк уезжает на все каникулы, оставляя Джено коптиться в душном Сеуле, и обещает, что привезет ему малинового варенья от бабушки и букет полевых цветов.  
  
Джено предлагает Донхёку двухмесячный ежедневный обмен селфи, и Донхёк охотно соглашается. У обоих галерея забита фотографиями друг друга, а телефон не замолкает целыми днями от входящих сообщений. Каждую субботу и среду они созваниваются по видеозвонку, и Донхёк рассказывает Джено о звёздах, которые совсем не такие, как в городе.  
  
 _Они каждый раз засыпают под мерное сопение друг друга в трубку и отсчитывают дни до окончания летних каникул._  
  
  
Джено прячет банку с малиновым вареньем подальше от своего соседа по комнате и обещает Донхёку, что откроет ее только в экстренном случает, если простудится. На это заявление Донхёк легко бьет его в плечо, прося не говорить глупостей, а на следующий день приносит в университет огромный мягкий шарф и вручает Джено.  
  
\- И если после этого ты заболеешь, я самолично придушу тебя этим шарфом, - добавляет в конце Донхёк и тычет пальцем в крепкую грудь. А Джено улыбается, как дурак, и делает вид, что не заметил алеющих щек, что за лето стали еще более мягкими. И в общем-то Джено очень этому рад.  
  
  
Они продолжают встречаться в стенах университета, но еще ни разу - за его пределами. Джено думает о том, что, пожалуй, стоит что-то менять и, ерзая на месте, ожидает обеденного перерыва. Теребит в руках теплый шарф, подаренный Донхёком, и прячет в нем мечтательную улыбку, пропуская лекцию мимо ушей.  
  
\- Может, прогуляемся завтра? – до звонка остается пять минут, и Донхён удивленно поднимает глаза, отрываясь от конспекта. – На улице хорошая погода, - пожимает плечами Джено. – Завтра обещали солнце, и это могут быть последние теплые осенние деньки. – Джено улыбается, прекрасно зная, как действует на Донхёка его улыбка, и треплет Донхёка по макушке, когда тот соглашается. Джено сгребает свои вещи в рюкзак, оставляя Донхёку его любимый шоколадный батончик на краю стола, и сливается с гудящей толпой студентов.  
  
Оставшийся день они не пересекаются и не списываются. У Джено тренировка, предстоящий экзамен и еще занятия по вождению. У Донхёка - урок вокала и незапланированный ужин с семьей.  
  
Спасть оба ложатся в ожидании и предвкушении, отгоняя волнение на задний план.  
  
  
Следующий день и правда выдается тёплым, но все же по-осеннему ветреным. Джено покачивается с пятки на носок и смотрит по сторонам. Вдалеке маячит знакомая макушка. Джено растягивает губы в счастливой улыбке, когда Донхёк перебегает дорогу на зеленый, и машет ему рукой, что спрятана в рукаве толстовки. Сердце пропускает пару ударов, а в груди трепетно растекается волнение и тепло, потому что Донхёк светит ярче обещанного синоптиками солнца.  
  
Донхёк прячет руки в карманах огромной ярко-оранжевой худи и отзеркаливает улыбку Джено, когда подходит ближе. Он смотрит на Джено с легким прищуром, и делает шаг вперед, поправляя на нем мягкий шарф, который Джено, кажется, не снимает даже во сне.  
  
\- Куда пойдем? – Донхёк наклоняет голову набок и закусывает губу. Смотрит на Джено с интересом и прячет пальцы в растянутых рукавах, кусая обветренные губы.  
  
\- Прогуляемся? – Джено делает еще один шаг вперед, подходя непозволительно близко, и пальцами тянется к волосам Донхёка. Убирает спутанные на лбу пряди и щурится от осеннего солнца. На кончиках пальцев горит тепло донхёковой кожи. Джено с трудом сдерживает желание поцеловать свое солнце.  
  
Джено на пол головы выше самого Донхёка и пахнет от него корицей и апельсинами. Донхёк согласно кивает и протягивает Джено небольшой желтый мешочек, пока на щеках полыхает легкий румянец.  
  
\- Ты всегда таскаешь мне сладости, - отвечает на удивленный взгляд Джено, Донхёк. – Решил испечь для тебя печенье. – Донхёк передергивает плечами, под пристальным взглядом и идет в сторону парка, ощущая на себе взгляд Джено. Он более чем уверен, что Джено улыбается. И Донхёк думает о том, что готов сделать что угодно, только бы видеть эту улыбку чаще.  
  
Их разговор скачет от одной темы к другой, и ни один из парней не чувствует неловкости. Они давно стерли любые границы между ними, кроме одной единственной, и Джено обещает себе, что и она скоро исчезнет.  
  
Донхёк рассказывает о том, как ему нравится засыпать глядя на звезды, подаренные Джено. И не задумываясь говорит, что Джено непременно должен это увидеть.  
  
\- Значит следующее свидание под звездами? – останавливаясь посреди алеи, спрашивает Джено, и Донхёк застывает с приоткрытым ртом, прерываясь на полуслове. Смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц внимательно, будто ищет какой-то подвох, и снова кусает губы.  
  
\- А у нас разве свидание? – стараясь спрятать улыбку, спрашивает Донхёк и удивленно вскидывает бровь, когда Джено тянет его за рукав толстовки, заставляя вытянуть руку из кармана. Притягивает к себе, обхватывая крепко рукой вокруг пояса, и широкой ладонью обнимает лицо, поглаживая щеку большим пальцем.  
  
Второй рукой Джено находит горячие пальцы Донхёка, переплетая со своими, и чувствует кончиками пульс на запястье. Смотрит в глаза, без капли страха и стеснения, и думает о том, что пожалуй, это тот самый подходящий момент, чтобы перестать ходить вокруг да около. Джено давно признал, что Донхёк ему жизненно необходим рядом. Желательно двадцать четыре на семь, а то и больше. Он сжимает ладонь Донхёка в своей чуть крепче, и касается сухими губами лба, задерживаясь на, кажется, целую вечность.  
  
Они стоят не двигаясь и Джено чувствует как второй рукой Донхёк сжимает ветровку на его груди. Джено отстраняется и кончиками пальцев проводит по скуле. Ловит теплую улыбку Донхёка и стирает ее губами. Осторожно, едва касаясь. Не торопится, потому что впереди еще уйма времени.  
  
Впервые осень не вызывает у Джено грусти потому что в его жизни теперь есть его собственное солнце, которое светит для него своей улыбкой, поправляет нарочно завязанный неаккуратно шарф, и пишет утренние сообщения с напоминанием одеваться теплее, потому что иначе, Джено не поздоровится.  
  


***

  
  
Ноябрь выдается холодным и дождливым. Донхёк забирается в кресло с ногами и кутается в длинный вязаный свитер цвета заходящего солнца. Джено обещал прийти через час и принести сладости. На губах Донхёка расцветает улыбка, когда он думает о Джено. От мыслей его отвлекает звонок в дверь и Донхёк хмурится, но плетется открывать.  
  
За дверью оказывается вымокший до нитки Джено, с широкой улыбкой, и полным пакетом из магазина за углом. Донхёк не сразу соображает, но уже в следующую секунду втягивает его в квартиру и тащит в ванную комнату, ругаясь под нос о том, что Джено совсем не следит за здоровьем.  
  
\- Я принесу тебе сухие вещи, - закрывая за собой дверь, кричит Донхёк и роется в шкафу, в поиске чего-то подходящего.  
  
Когда шум воды стихает, Донхёк тихонько скребётся в дверь. Просовывает чистую одежу и плетется на кухню, чтобы заварить чай. Но подумав несколько минут, достает из шкафчика мед и лезет в холодильник за молоком. Донхёк кипятит молоко на плите, заливая в пузатую кружку, и добавляет ложку меда. Когда под теплый свитер забираются знакомые ладони, Донхёк отступает назад, вжимаясь в грудь Джено, и прикрывает глаза.  
  
Он чувствует как губами Джено ведет за ухом и выдыхает, потому что Джено кончиком языка скользит по линиям татуировки на шее и оставляет влажный поцелуй, оттягивая ворот свитера. Сжимает длинными пальцами бока, скользя к животу, и поглаживает у кромки домашних штанов.  
  
\- Ты должен выпить горячего молока, потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты заболел. – Донхёк изворачивается в крепких объятиях и укладывает ладони на грудь Джено. Наклоняет голову набок и скользит кончиками пальцев выше, касаясь его лица. Убирает со лба влажные после душа пряди волос и подается вперед, чтобы оставить на подбородке короткий поцелуй.  
  
\- А что мне за это будет? – Донхёк разглядывает довольное лицо Джено и придвигается к уху, едва касаясь его губами.  
  
\- А потом, мы пойдем смотреть на звезды и ты даже можешь остаться на ночь. – Донхёк мажет губами по скуле замершего на месте Джено, и выскальзывает из его рук. Забирает пакет со сладостями, который притащил Джено, и уходит в спальню, высыпая все на кровать.  
  
За окном на город падает раскатами грома небо и Донхёк закрывает окна. Оставляет только едва открытой форточку, впуская в комнату запах улицы, и подходит к шкафу. Вытаскивает оттуда большое пуховое одеяло и подушки. Скидывает все в кучу и отправляется в другую комнату за ноутбуком.   
  
Джено укладывается полулежа в углу, у стены, опираясь на обе подушки и тянет руки к Донхёку, чтобы тот скорее забирался к нему. Они включают первую часть Гарри Поттера, которую давно собирались посмотреть и Донхёк устраивается между разведенных ног Джено, вжимаясь спиной в крепкую грудь.  
  
Джено, вместо просмотра фильма, увлеченно отвлекает от него и Донхёка. Пробирается руками под свитер, с оправданием «погреть руки» и губами исследует шею. Он обнимает Донхёка крепко, прижимает к себе и утыкается лбом в затылок. Вдыхает запах шампуня, смешанный с краской для волос, и тычется носом за ухо.  
  
Донхёк в его руках расслабляется и откидывает голову на плечо Джено. Позволяет горячим губам оставлять влажные поцелуи-отметины и часто облизывает собственные губы, на которых теперь горит осторожный поцелуй.  
  
Джено прижимает Донхёка к себе и тянет одеяло, укрывая обоих. Медленно покачивается из стороны в сторону и бубнит что-то о том, какой Донхёк красивый, теплый. А еще мягкий и сладкий.  
  
\- Ты просто описал какую-то сдобную булку. – Тихо говорит Донхёк и оба заливаются смехом, пока Донхёк переворачивается набок, чтобы видеть лицо Джено. Тычется губами в подбородок и задирает полы свитера. Касается кончиками пальцев подтянутого живота, заставляя Джено покрыться мурашками, и улыбается.  
  
За окном яркими вспышками мигает пыльное небо, измазанное грязными кляксами дождевых туч. Донхёк утыкается Джено в шею и вдыхает запах дождя. Который не удалось смыть под теплой водой в душе. Он дишит глубоко, словно ему скоро перекроют кислород, и находит ладонь Джено, переплетая пальцы.  
  
\- Ты пахнешь дождем, - шепчет Донхёк, пока Джено гладит его спину и греет пальцы об исцелованную солнцем кожу.  
  
\- А ты пахнешь звездами, - отвечает тихо Джено и носом трется о донхёкову макушку. Он удивленно вскидывает брови, когда Донхёк выбирается из теплых объятий и усаживается на колени, чуть поодаль от Джено. – Что-то не так? – Джено смотрит на Донхёка с легким волнение, что растекается в груди липкой карамелью и сглатывает вязкую слюну.   
  
Донхёк пятится назад, сползая с кровати, и подходит к окну. Задвигает тяжелые шторы, цвета морской глубины, и возвращается на кровать. Забирается обратно под одеяло, укладываясь под бок к Джено, и укладывает голову на грудь.  
  
\- Смотри. – Донхёк обхватывает пальцами подбородок Джено, заставляя повернуть голову, и пальцем, в темноте комнаты, указывает на потолок. – Они горят как ты и говорил. – Донхёк жмется ближе, обнимая Джено поперек живота, и слышит, как стучит его сердце в унисон с собственным.  
  
\- Это обещанное свидание под звездами? – с улыбкой шепчет Джено и губами прикасается к виску. Донхёк предпочитает не отвечать. Тишину комнаты нарушает шум дождя за окном и мерное бормотание ноутбука.   
  
 _Джено думает о том, что готов провести целую вечность рядом с Донхёком, а Донхёк уверен, что одной вечности мало._  
  
Они засыпают в объятиях друг друга к концу фильма. Засыпают с горячими поцелуями на покрасневших и припухших губах. С горящими на шеях отметинами. И с чувством того, что теперь навечно принадлежат друг другу. Потому что обещание, данное под звездами, нельзя нарушить. 


End file.
